The Life Of a Vampwolf
by Alix Jackson
Summary: Alyxandra Miranda Black, The Daughter of Jacob and Renesmee and the Imprint of Seth, Has found her way into trouble when a class mate's family was attacked and killed, all except for the classmate, who was changed. It is unknown to her that her best friend's, Bree Uley's, older brother fell in love with her. Seth/OC/OC OC/Embry R
1. My Fight

**Authors Note:** Hey Guys, This is My story Of the Daughter of Renesmee and Jacob. Well Its not just my story. My one Friend, Alexis, helps me with it. I have loads of chapters so Two Reviews I will post the next chapter!

* * *

_Alyx POV_

A howl rips through the calm morning of La Push, Washington. Alyxandra Miranda Black sat straight up in bed. Its Sam Uley. The second in command to my father, Jacob Black, the alpha of the wolf pack, was probably howling to tell the pack a new kid phased. "Alyx! Wake up and get your butt out here!" My father yelled

"Ok, Ok!" I yelled back. "Another one phased," I muttered under my breath. I quickly got dressed in jean shorts and a ratty old t-shirt. I sped out of my room, it only taking a few seconds for me to get to the living room where both my dad and my mom, Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black, waited. The one who phased was probably, THE single most annoying person on the planet. Joshua Uley. He was depressed his younger sister, Bree Uley, phased before he even got the signs to be close to phasing. My mom made a shooing motion for us to go out the door. My mom, was involved in the Vampire-Werewolf world because she, herself, is half vampire, half human with a Werewolf imprint. As I walked into the woods and my mom and dad followed closely behind, I saw a midnight black werewolf.

"Hey, Sam!" My mom called out. Sam lolled his tounge to the side in a wolfy grin, as my dad used to do to me, to make me feel better whenever something was wrong. Sometimes, he still did it to make me laugh. But today was no laughing matter. I spun in the air, flipped, and landed as my white werewolf self. As a phased, Paul, muttered in his thoughts, "Show off."

"Well Paul, Mr. Imprinted on my aunt, I don't think you should be talking," I thought back harshly.

"Guys! Focus!" My dad all but screamed, at the pack.

"Sorry, Daddy-Waddy-kins," I thought as innocently as possible.

"Its ok Alyx"

"But-But-But…!" This intelegent comment was made by… well, I'll let you have three guesses. Sam? Nope. Quil? Uh-uh. Paul? Of course it is, smarts!

"Uhhh….. I hate to burst your bubble, Alyx, But everyone in the pack can hear you," thought Paul, as if he was making a snide comment.

"Oh. Shut the hell up Paul." Said a farmiliar, semi-bitchy voice. No one in our happy social group noticed Leah had joined us.

"Well, Leah. How are YOU to judge, you little…."

"PAUL!" My dad was getting REALLY pissed now.

"Hi Aunt Lee!" I screamed in my mind, making all the guys wince but making Leah laugh.

"Hi Lex," Came an unfimiliar voice, not in my head. We all turned to see Josh standing uncertainly by our moms. My mom and Emily,were talking about some recipe thing... Or something like that. Josh was yanked back, just before Paul lunged at me. My dad and Sam yelled at us both at the same time. Paul bit my fur so hard, he drew blood. Emily was begging us to stop fighting. Seth ran up and started to get involved. Since Seth is my imprint, he was very protective of me. As Paul turned to Seth to fight him, I tackled him. No one turned to see Josh shaking, until Emily started screaming her head off, like the "smart" person she is. If Sam wasn't trying to get us to stop fighting, he would've had my hide for that. I didnt notice how much my fur was bleeding until i saw scarlet dripping to the ground. I got dizzy, but tried to keep my ground, facing Paul. This made Josh shake even more. My mom yanked Emily back, then covered her mouth with her hand. As Josh phased, we all turned around. The last thing I saw before I passed out due to loss of my blood, was the prettiest wolf I've ever seen.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Please Review! Only Helpful Flame please.


	2. Bree's View

**Authors Note: **

* * *

_Bree's POV_

****I Ran out of my door and phased quickly. I got to the clearing just in time, to see josh phase into a fellow wolf, and my best friend in the world pass out. Probably from loss of blood, due to her bleeding pelt. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" I thought angrily.

"Paul and Alyx got in a fight... Again," Leah answered immediately.

"Thanks Aunt Leah," I thought as I walked over to Paul, ready to kill him. "WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT?"

Paul got in fighting position, about to attack me.

"BREE!" a unfamiliar voice thought. I then realized who it was.

"Yes Josh?"

"Can you calm down lil' sis?" I nearly glared at him for that remark.

"You don't want what happened to Alyx happen to you, do you? No? i didn't think so." I walked over to Alyx, saying, "Can someone get Dr. Fang?"

"I'll get him," my Handsome Imprint said and I smiled. My dad is not to fond of Embry Imprinting on me, but I'm just fine with it. Then he ran off quickly. Dr. Fang's "actual" name is Carlisle Cullen, but Alyx and I call Him Dr. Fang to be funny.

"Thanks Embry," I thought sweetly. I saw Seth just staring at her unconscious body, her chest slowly rising up and falling back down with each breath. "You okay, Seth?"

He shook his head like he was concentrating so hard to make her ok, that he forgot about his own life. "Yeah. Just fine," he said unconvincingly.

"Seth, your a horrible liar." Leah thought.

At least I didn't have to say it this time "Shut up, Leah" Seth snapped, staring down at Alyx once again.


	3. Seth's worry

**Authors Note: Okay so someone said they are confused on who is who's children/parents. Renesmee and Jacob had Alyx. Emily and Sam Ha Josh and Bree. That help? Oh and sorry its so short.**

**Disclaimer**** because I always for get it: Mayer owns everyone except Alyx, Bree, and Josh.**

* * *

_Seth's POV_

Its really... terrifying to see her this way. almost dead. how could i let this happen to my imprint? she's make my world go 'round. My anger towards Paul was great. I snapped out of my trance and looked up just in time to see Paul and Quil leave. It was a good thing, too, if Paul didn't want to end up like one of those leeches; dead. The conversations around me were just an irritating hum of noise. With the world around me a blur, all i saw was her limp body.

Bree walked over to me "seth are you sure your ok?" she thought to me.

"N-No... I-I-I Love her," I thought back, wishing I could do something to make her okay again.

"I know you do." she put her paw over mine. "Embry's getting Dr. Fang, she'll be ok"

A baseball sized tear dripped down my fur. I lay down next to her and Bree walked away, going somewhere. I heard Embry talking to them but i totally ignored it.

As Embry and Carslile came out of the forest, Carslile held back a gasp when he saw his great grand daughter out cold, on the mossy forrest floor.

Carslile Ran right over to her in his vampire speed and immediately got to work.

A half hour later I rested Alyx on her bed and sat in the chair next to it. Nessie walked in, "Seth, your mom wants to talk to you. shes in the living room."

I nodded and made my way to the living room. to my surprise, I saw my mother with some guy with his arm around her.


	4. New People, you may not like

**Authors note: **So. This is the shortest chapter, yeah. Sorry. Bye.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anyone but Alyx, Josh, Bree, and Tom.

* * *

Seth P.O.V.

"Seth, meet Tom Riddle. Tom, this is Seth." My mother told us.

"Nice to meet you," I said, somewhat awkwardly.

"nice to meet you, too. I heared really nice things about you." Tom said.

"Seth, me and Tom are dating" My mom said. once she said that, I ran back into Alyx's room and slammed the door shut. Alyx sat up with a struggle..

"who's there?" Alyx said, still groggy from her sleep..

"its just me Babe" I said and walked over to her bed giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"OK" she said. She let herself collapse onto the bed and immediately passed out again.. I layed down next to her and fell asleep.


	5. They Meet

**Author's Note: **

* * *

_Bree's P.O.V._

I layed in my living room with my head on Embrys lap and my legs on the arm rest. Embry was petting my hair, the way I like.

"Babe I have to patrol soon." Embry told me.

"Do you have to?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" he said and kissed my forehead. I groaned and sat up.

"i don't like being away from you." i said.

"and i don't like being away from you." He said.

"I wonder how Alyx is doing" I told him

"I bet she is fine." He answered and then pecked my lips.

"you know its a little to quiet around here, no vampire spotting in over six months" I said.

"I think I just scared them away" He said flexing his muscles and I giggled. it was always so funny when he did that,

"I'm being serous, Hun." I said playfully punching him on the arm.

"you're right, no vampires other than the Cullen's." He said. "but at least its peaceful, so we don't have to worry so much."

"yeah but it makes me worry more, I mean what if they plan an attack when we have our guard down?"

"Maybe you do have some alpha blood in you?" Embry commented.

"Well if Alyx does not want the role when our parents retire then I get it." I smiled at the thought. Alyx often talked about going to London with Seth or to see the world, which would leave me in charge of the pack.

"you would make a great alpha" Embry said then kissed me. Of course I kissed him back. As he pulled away a smile was etched on my face. "I have to go" that smiled faded.

"why did Jake and my dad put us on two different patrol teams?" I asked with a pout on my face.

"cause your dad does not approve of us still. even though we Imprinted on each other." he said and I sighed. it was true. My father does not like it that his baby girl has imprinted so early. It all happened like this.

I was 14 years old and my dad was taking me to a Bonn fire with the pack like every other fire I sat on one of the logs and talked to Quil, who at the time was my best friend. when the new pack member came up and sat on the log next to mine. Quill said he had to go so he got up and left. I looked around for someone to talk to, the new pack member was the only one.

"Hello" I said to him. then he looked up at me and looked in my eyes all the sudden I felt this pull to him.

"H-hi" he said stuttering, it was so cute.

"I'm Bree, Bree Uley" I said.

"Embry, Embry Call" He said.

'Bree Call' I thought. 'I like it'

"So your new to the pack?" I said. He nodded. "hey, wanna take a walk?" I asked.

"Sure" He said and we both stood up. I told my dad I was going for a walk and he told Embry to not hurt me or he will kill him. we walked in silence in till he got the courage to talk. " so, your Sam's daughter."

"Yeah, he is so over protective of me." I said.

"are you one of us?" He asked

"no, not yet at least. Nothing made me mad enough or to many vampires around. the weird thing is one of best friends is a vampire and I never phased." I told him.

"your friends with a vampire?" HE asked.

"well a 1/4 vampire 1/2 human and 1/4 wolf." I said

"oh" He said.

"Did my dad tell you about imprinting?" I asked.

"no, what is it?" He asked

"Well its when a wolf finds there soul mate." I said still feeling the pull to him. "and Uncle Jacob tells me that it feels like nothing else matters, only that one person. That they are the only thing holding you to earth." I said and He must feel the pull too because we both stopped and he was leaning in towards me. I leaned in and closed the gap between us with a kiss.

The kiss lasted about 5 seconds and it was very magical. Later that day he asked me out and I accepted. We told my dad about the imprinting and he was super mad that his little girl was imprinted on by a wolf. He forbid us from seeing each other and locked me in my room. that was what made me phase. Embry had to see me so he would come in my room at night and we would talk and kiss in till I fell sleep and he would leave.

My dad Eventually got over it and let us see each other.


	6. Alyx feels better

**Authors Note: Sorry Guys, this is long over due. I've been busy and just got around to up loading. Oh and Alyx is watching season three not four. Its reruns.**

* * *

_Seth's P.O.V._

I woke on Alyx Empty bed. I sat up and looked around her room. she was not in here. I stood up and walked out of her room and to the living room. I once again scanned the room. I did not see her. Then I walked into the kitchen and saw Renesmee.

"hey Ness" I said.

"oh, Hello seth." she said

"where's Alyx?" I asked her.

"she is in the Den" she said.

"thanks" I said and walked into the Den then saw her sitting in a recliner chair watching Glee. "Hey babe" I said and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Hey Sethie" she said starring at the TV which when I looked at for a second and saw some person get 'slushied' as Alyx calls it when she does it to Collin.

"how are you feeling?" I asked her. she did not look away from the screen.

"much better" she said.

"that's great!" I said. she nodded. i looked at the TV then back at her, "I dont understand this show at all."

Alyx shrugged and shushed me. "quiet! Look! Puck looks like he has a squirrel stapled to his head!" She stopped and stared at this Irish-sounding guy. "Oh my god! I LOVE Rory!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?" I couldn't help but get jealous. My girl was falling for some stupid TV leprechaun!

Alyx didn't answer me, but squealed. I huffed out an annoyed breath, "Ahem." Alyx slightly smiled because she always found my jealousy amusing. She leaned over and lightly kissed me. "Better?"

I broke out into a grin and lightly blushed. Jake walked into the room, "No PDA."

Alyx crossed her arms, "Daddy, if its only me and Sethie, it's not PDA... Its PDA." She paused. "Wait, I meant its private displays of affection.

Jake rolled his eyes, "No funny business, Seth," he commanded. Alyx sighed.  
"Can we please just watch Glee?" I nodded and Jake left the room.

Alyx stared ahead, then turned to me and asked, "Sethy, can you take me to go get food?"

I nodded, "Yeah, of course," I responded. I stood up and turned my back towards her. She stood on the chair and jumped oh my back. I grinned wildly. "someone is definitely feeling better"


End file.
